Remeber
by Subject87
Summary: Sakura Remembers How and what She Lost. this is my first fic! please R&R im rating it Teen Just to be safe


Note: I dont Own Naruto Or any other manga/anime covers

It was one said that most people dont ever forget there first true love and how i wished tht as true for me. Well i suppose i should

start at the beginning, my name is sakura haruno and i fell in love with the fox kid that i used to hate, now i know your gonna say that sauske was

my first love but i think it was always naruto and i wa just following the crowd. Now i sit at naruto and I's home, yes we got married and we

have a daughter whom naruto loved dearly and we decided to name her sakura, things got a little confusing because we both had the name sakura

but we managed to figure it out and nruto had cherished that little girl, then our worst fears came true when a man dressed in white and purple

robes attacked on a giant snake. In one glimpse we knew who it was because we could see his eyes and they were the sharigan and they were

obsessed with destroying us for his final revenge. Naruto made sure our sakura was taken to safty then went to confront sauske, i decided to

join him since i knew he needed me, the way he looked at me told me two things, he was glad i was here and he knew he would probably never

see me again, that look right there wanted me to grab him and run but i knew we couldnt, we had to settle this thing here and know.

I took a deep breath as i felt naruto building his chakra, how could he hold that much chakra and not be dead or something

although it did explain something else but im so not going there, as he prepared his rasengan i tensed cause i could already feel the

chakra of Sauskes Chidori, why kakashi sensi taught him that move ill never understand, as they collided the air actually seemed to

tremble and i understood, i understood what a true shinobi battle was, it wasnt who was strongest or fastest. It was about being able

to do the right thing and have the strength to do it, it was about guts and sauske and i both know who would win in that department.

Naruto had more guts than an entire village and that was part of why i had agreed to marry him and become sakura uzumaki

instead of sakura uchia which had been her dream for so long, but this is where she knew she would truley be happy. As the

chakra around them from the collison had die down she smiled in relief, Naruto was ok! '

"Sauske" he said "i dont know what happened to the person i knew, the one i trusted, but youve become a monster, and i must

kill you for the sake of the village" my heart hurt at those words, but not for Sauske, for Naruto. I knew how much that must have

hurt him to say it. But what sauskes reply totally crushed him

"I am above you Naruto and you must die as you live in peace at the sacrifice of my beloved brother's life" When he said that

I looked at Naruto and you could literally see the pain in his eyes as he used the multi shadow clone jutsu and created the

Rasengan Shruiken. Sauske was going to use ameratsu,i knew which one would so i snuck a hand into my tool bag and brought out

a posioned throwing knife. When i was sure he was distracted i threw it right at his neck, unfourtantly he managed to deflect it but

it was to late to throughly defelct it and it lodged in his side, oh well so he would die slower he would die and the village, and

more importantly naruto, would be safe. I looked at Naruto and smiled "just delay him" i mouthed and he nodded and

did a thumbsup, God i miss that and his smile, He instantly launched three Kunai at sauske and smirked as he used that

to distract him and get his back when he did he grabbed sauske's arms and sighed i knew he thought it ws to easy

that fool! how could he forget? "Remeber he an emit chidori though his entire body" i called.

But it was to late he released the electric shock and it hit naruto with a lot of power. I crined as i heard naruto scream

but he held on no matter how much electricty went through his body he seemed to hold on untill sauske collapsed.

I ran over to check both of there pulses and found sauske had none and narutos pulse was weak "hold on" i whispered

to him. He smiled "village safe" he whispered I smiled through the tears in my face and he wiped at them

"dont cry sakura chan" he said "the needs of the many... Out weigh the.." he closed his eyes

I smiled and finshed "out weigh the needs of the one" He smiled and pulled his head up to my ear and whispered

"i love you,sakura chan and i always have" I started crying heavily then as i listened to his heartbeat weaken even more

then.. it was gone

Its been about six months since we buired him and i had found out i was pregnant again, naruto left behind

his legacy with not only me but with his daughter and the twins im carrying. But most importantly he left behind

a memory that the whole village will remeber and cherish.


End file.
